Naruto Legend of the Triforce
by THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ
Summary: The Land of Hyrule and the Shinobi world lived separately but When Ganondorf seizes control of the Triforce of power, the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom comes into Naruto's and Sakuras hands. Can the two of them save the world from an ancient power? Rating may change pairing NaruxSaku. character deaths sorry mix up with my AN old chapters are being revised
1. Chapter 1

**Dont worry mr guest I have heard your crys I am currently fixing the quotation errors I have made in my noob days**

CHAPTER 1 THE DOORS OPEN

The doors boomed as they came to a stop within the stone walls housing them. The light from outside filled the inner chamber, but the light from the three jewels he had obtained still blinded him.

"Link! You have to hurry! Time's up!" a tiny voice cried.

He looked up at a light hovering around his head.

"I know Navi, I know."

The boy, Link, slowly made his way to the doorway. The Door of Time may stand open, but after all he'd been through lately, he wasn't ready to take a chance yet. Dwarfed still further by the massive stones, he peered into the room that he had just unlocked. He saw a dais...and a sword. A beam of sunlight from outside shone down on the blade, giving it an even more mystical feel.

"So that's the Master Sword..." Link breathed.

Slowly, he climbed the steps to the pedestal in which the sword rested. He fingered the hilt, feeling the cold metal under his fingertips. His fingers wrapped around the grip, tightening firmly. With a deep breath, he yanked on the blade. It didn't move. He tried again. Nothing frustrated, he planted his feet, and put both hands around the sword. With a mighty pull, the blade came free.

At first, nothing happened. Then he heard a whisper all around him. Whirling around, he saw nothing.

"Link...something's happening..." Navi murmured.

Wisps of energy began fading in and out around him. They gathered in a circle, orbiting him.

"The time stream, Link you're seeing the time stream!" Navi exclaimed.

The energy became more and more solid and rotated faster. It started closing in around him. Nervous, he looked for a way out of the circle, and found none. Taking a step back, he accidentally hit the edge of the circle of temporal energy. It grabbed him, flowing over his body.

"Grahhh!" he screamed, pain unimagined flowing through him. He was being ripped apart by the force of time itself!

"Link!" Navi cried, helpless as the boy started to dissolve.

With a final agonizing scream, he was gone, and the Master Sword fell to the ground.

"Heheheh..." a dark voice chuckled.

The fairy whirled around, seeing a dark figure framed by the stone.

"G-Ganondorf?" she wailed.

"Foolish child...you couldn't handle the power of the Triforce if you tried..."

The evil man strode to the dais, and reached for the sword. As his fingers brushed the hilt, a spark of energy knocked him back.

"So...the sword of evils bane indeed..."  
The King of Thieves smirked.

"This curse I lay on the blade, that it shall not be held, save by one who holds the same power as that boy."  
He laughed to himself.

"For he was destined to grasp the Triforce, obviously. Whichever part he would hold, that fate passes to a new keeper. Only they can hold the sword now."

The Gerudo lifted his hand, and a doorway appeared behind the pedestal.

"Now...to claim my destiny!"

He went through the door and vanished.

XXxxXX

"No...not again..." the boy cried to himself.

Voices pierced the air around him.

"Get back here!"  
"You can't run forever!"  
"You'll pay for your sins, brat!"  
The boy sobbed as he ran for his life. Why was it like this? What had he done to these people to make them hate him so?

"There he is! Get him!"

"Uwaaaah!" he screamed, dashing down a side alley.

The street he had left had filled with people, most of them following their small quarry.

"Come on! No escape for him now!"

They were right. He came face-to-face with a dead-end. His eyes darted frantically to the walls around him, but there was nothing to climb. He started to turn back, to take a different route, but a stone smacked him in the head. Dazed, he fell to the ground, his hand over the bleeding wound. The crowd had caught him.

"Now, you'll pay, for everyone you killed you monster!"

Unable to think straight, he cried out, "What did I do to you? Tell me, please! I'm sorry, just don't hurt me anymore!"

The people laughed coldly.

"What a thing for a beast like you to say. You'll be sorry alright!"

A knife flashed through the air, piercing the arm he held up. The boy screamed, clutching his new wound with his other hand. The crowd drew closer, like sharks who reacted with the smell of fresh blood. The boy cowered away.

"No more, please...don't..." he sobbed.

His plea went unheard, as weapons of all kinds made contact with his young body. From the basic; baseball bats, sticks, stones, and hammers; to the deadly blades, daggers, and swords. He was bruised, beaten, broken, and cut. All without mercy, without remorse. The nightmare of it all was that he would never pass out, not until it was over. He felt everything that hit him. His screams went unheeded, for no one would help him.

A new pain, a burning on his hand. His eyes widened. Not ninja, not again! They hurt even worse. The pain grew, and he screamed more from it than anything else. A blinding light started coming from his body, and the mob stepped back, afraid. His hand was glowing a bright gold, and a shape started appearing on the back of it. Fearing an attack from the thing they had just beaten, the mob fled, leaving the broken boy alone at last. His eyes, slowly dimming out, saw what was forming on the back of his hand. A triangle made of three smaller triangles. One of them was glowing gold, the other two were shadows. Faces floated in front of his mind...and names with them. Three of them he didn't know, but one was quite familiar to him.

"_Sakura-Chan..." he thought before passing out._

XXxxXX

"Sakura! Are you finished your lunch yet?"

"Almost, Okaa-san!" she called back.

Sakura turned back around in her chair and sighed. She really didn't want to go shopping. She hated it. The other girls would be there, making fun of her forehead. Ino wouldn't be there, to shut them up. Dutifully, she finished her lunch and went outside. Her mother was waiting.

"Come on honey, we need to get you some new clothes if you are going to start at the academy next week."

"Yes Okaa-san..."

The shop was downtown, so it was a fair walk. As they traversed the streets, she could hear some of the girls snickering around her. She hung her head. Things weren't going to change anytime soon.

She heard angry shouting up ahead, so she looked up to see what the commotion was about. Just in time, because a black-and-blonde blur whizzed by her and ducked down an alley behind them, screaming.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Sakura stammered.

Was that terrified blur really the same kind boy that helped her smile the tears away every day? Why?

A large crowd of angry people followed him, obviously not meaning well for him. She started to follow, worried, but her mother took a strong grip on her hand. Confused, Sakura looked up at her mother.

"Sakura, have you been hanging around with that boy?" she demanded, frowning.

"Y-yes. Naruto-kun talks to me every time I see him. When I'm crying, he makes me smile."

Her mother sighed. She knew that the boy was not a reincarnation of the fox, and was a sweet boy, but her daughter would be stigmatized if she continued to be seen with him.

"Sakura, you can't see him anymore."

Sakura was shocked. Her mother had never told her anything like that before.

"But Okaa-san, why? He didn't do anything wrong did he?"

"No...and that's the sad thing isn't it?" the elder Haruno muttered to herself.

"Sakura, please listen. If you hang around that boy, you'll get in trouble."  
Sakura shook her head violently.

"I don't CARE! Naruto-kun is my friend! I'm happy when I'm around him!"  
Her mother's heart ached with this, she hated the need to do this to them both. But she had to protect Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but there's no room to argue. It's final."  
Sakura started to say something but a strange burning on her hand distracted her. Her mother noticed her staring at her hand.

"Sakura, what is it?"  
She started to speak, but all that came out was a  
Mar 13th, 3:36pm

I'm sorry, but there's no room to argue. It's final."  
Sakura started to say something but a strange burning on her hand distracted her. Her mother noticed her staring at her hand.

"Sakura, what is it?"  
She started to speak, but all that came out was a hiss of pain as the burning doubled in intensity. Sakura cried out, it felt as if her hand was on fire.

"Sakura?"

A glow surrounded the burning hand, and Sakura passed out from the pain.

"Sakura!" her mother cried, catching her daughter before she fell to the ground. Staring at the hand, she saw something take form. Three triangles, forming a larger triangle. Two of them were dark, and one of them was halfway filled with gold.  
She paid it no mind and picked her daughter up, running to the path that led to the hospital. She saw a flash of light to her left in an ally and saw a mob of villagers run out from it. She ran into the alley, momentarily forgetting about her daughter, and walked into the ally the villagers ran from. She saw the battered and bloodied Naruto unconscious with the same marking but had more filled in she looked at it.

"_What does this mean,_"she thought.

"What happened here,"a cool collected voice broke her from her thoughts.

She turned and saw an Anbu black ops member behind her.  
"Please help my daughter she passed out and now has a seal on her wrist. I was running to get her to the doctor and on my way there I saw a golden light glow from this ally and saw the villagers run from here so I went to look and found him with the same seal mark," Sakura's mother told the Anbu agent.  
The Anbu remained silent and stared at her. She began to wonder if he didn't believed her and thought she was lying; She was about to say she was telling the truth until another Anbu member appeared. "We will take care of you daughter Ms. Haruno. Once you get to the hospital, you are to stay there until the Hokage arrives to question you," the Anbu member said. "You are going to help him too right?" the elder Haruno asked. She may not want her child near the Uzumaki, but she sure as hell was not going to turn a blind eye to a child that was in the condition he was in.

"We will be taking him as well," the Anbu said assuring her. The Anbu agent took Sakura out of her hands while the other grabbed Naruto and they both disappeared. The elder Haruno ran to the hospital.

AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1 PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT


	2. Chapter 2

**I redid this chapter to give it better capitalization and a few things **

The gods destiny

Sakuri sat in the room, in complete silence. Her daughter shared the room with the uzumaki Kid. She briefly wondered why his six years of life was a complete and utter hell, but remembered the burden placed upon him by the forth hokage. She wondered what he was thinking before he sealed the beast into the boy; her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the third hokage walked in.

"Good afternoon hokage sama," Sakuri said respectfully with a bow.

"Good afternoon Haruno San," the old kage said, tipping his hat and walking over to the beds. He checked each child's wrist to look at the mark. He let out a weary sigh.

"What is it hokage sama," Sakuri asked, now worried for her daughters as well as the Uzumaki's safety.

"It's nothing that will harm them my dear. Nothing at all, but a great responsibility has been placed on them. This is the mark for people chosen by the gods. People in a land called Hyrule generally get chosen, but the gods of Hyrule saw that these two are worthy. For what, I don't know," the third said while sitting down.

"What do the gods of Hyrule want with my daughter and the Uzumaki kid?" Sakuri asked.

"I don't know, my dear, but these two are connected," the aged kage said, getting up from the chair

"Once they become ninja, I will tell them of their destiny. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go catch up with some paperwork," he said, walking to the door. When he got to the door, he turned his head to face Sakuri. "Oh, one more thing. Some of my personal Anbu will be watching them so no harm comes to them," he said to sakuri, shocking her before he left and closed the door behind him.

Sakuri leaned back in the her chair. She fell asleep for an hour maybe; she didn't know. She heard someone groan to see Naruto sitting up in his bed looking around like he just woke up.

**Naruto POV**

"Great. I'm in the hospital again," I mumbled after letting out a sigh. I turned my head and saw a woman with pink hair. She kind of looked like Sakura chan, but her hair was a darker pink and she had blue eyes.

"Uh, hi" I said, not quite sure what to say.

The lady stared at me for a little longer, and I was starting to think she hated me along with the rest of the village; however, my thoughts were interrupted when she started speaking.

"So, you must be the Naruto Uzumaki I have been hearing about," she said with a small smile.

He felt a little shy and timidly said, "yes."

"So, you must know my daughter, Sakura," she said.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock at finding out she was Sakura's mother.

"My name's Sakuri Haruno," she said kindly.

"Are you here to tell me I can't play with Sakura chan, Haruno San?" I asked.

When he said that, Sakuri felt guilty for telling her daughter to stay away from him when he so desperately needed a friend.

The elder haruno shook her head "No. Sakura's in the bed next to your's,"Sakuri said

And I looked at the bed next to mine.

I couldn't believe what I saw. There she was, lying down on the hospital bed.

"Did the villagers do this," I asked.

"No," Sakuri said. She wasn't feeling good today, but once she gets better, would you like to join me and her for dinner?," Sakuri asked me. I couldn't believe it. An adult actually cared for me besides Hokage Jiji. I felt tears go down my cheeks, and I felt her hug me.

I looked up and saw her hugging me. "Thank you," I said and I heard her humming a lullaby and I slowly started to fall asleep.

**Sakuri's POV**

Once Naruto fell asleep, I walked to the door and out to the hallway. I planned to go to the Hokage. Minato may have treated me like family when my former husband, but I planned to do more for the child he believed in.

**Sarotobi's POV**

I watched the interaction through my crystal ball. I saw Sakuri San heading to the tower, and I knew what she was planning. I knew she was going to be one big head ache to deal with. Once I heard a knock on the door I knew who it was.

"Enter," I said, and Sakuri entered through the doors.

"This is a surprise Haruno San. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I wish to adopt Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage Sama," She said.

"As much as I would like to, I have to deny your request. But I would like to know why," I said. She gave me an angered glare, meaning she wasn't going to give up. I sighed. I would love nothing more than to give the boy a home, but I had to know her intentions are with the boy because a lot of people tried to pretend to care for him only to try to kill him. I was going to make sure this woman's intentions were pure.

**Normal POV**

"That boy needs a mother. The fourth picked him for a reason, and I'm damn well going to make sure on my honor that his dying wish is met," she said.

"As much as I want to, I still can't let you adopt him because the fourth wants him to be trained by Jiraiya. I want you to please help him. Love him when he is down. Guide him down the right path, because I'm not always going to be there for him forever" the third said.

Sakuri was disappointed that the third didn't let her adopt the boy but tried her best to understand the third's reason. She nodded "Okay, hokage sama," she said.

"I will have my most trusted Anbu guard you and your family so Naruto may be able visit you. You may leave now," the third said.

She bowed and walked out of the room. The third sighed. 'damn council made it hard to give the boy a good life. If they found out he had a family, they would have killed them just to make the boy suffer.' He truly felt bad for the boy. If he could, he would have adopted the boy himself but that was out of his power to do so because of a law that the first made.

**Sakura POV**

I woke up and sat up, looking around.

'I'm in a doctor's place'. I looked at my hand and saw three triangles. 'Where did these triangles come from' I heard a groan and looked over and saw Naruto on another bed covered in bandages.

"Naruto kun," I said. He turned his head in my direction.

"Sakura chan, you're awake. are you okay?" he asked. At first, I was confused.

"What happened to you," I asked.

I saw his eyes widen then go sad.

"It's nothing. I fell down a hill," Naruto said nervously, which I knew he was trying to trick me. I gave him a

look that showed I did not believe him.

He bowed his head down. "Sakura, it's hard to explain," he said.

"Then try your best to explain. You help me with those bullies. The least I can do is try to help," I said, getting a little frustrated.

"The villagers did this," he said sadly.

Even though I had a feeling the villagers were at fault, it still shocked me to the core.

"Why would they do this?" I asked.

"I don't know, Sakura. They do it every day, and sometimes the doctors won't help me. Only when the old man Hokage threatens them is when they help me," Naruto said with his head still down.

I could not believe how terrible my friend's life was. I had always thought my life was bad, but his was much worse than mine. I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I got out of the bed and hugged him, making him wince a didn't look to be in too much pain though.

"Naruto. No matter what, I will always be your friend" I said.

**Normal POV**

Naruto was shocked at the declaration his friend made. It took him a moment to return the hug. As he did so, tears fell down his face. He had never felt so happy.

"Thank you, Sakura. You don't know how much this means to me," Naruto said.

"Are you feeling better now, Naruto?" Sakura asked, still hugging him.

"Yes. I feel way better now," Naruto said, flashing a grin that reminded her of a fox. She returned it with one of her own, and at that moment, the door opened and Sakura's mother walked in.

**Sakuri's POV**

Sakuri walked into the room and saw her daughter and Naruto sitting in their hospital beds. They looked cute together.

"Aw, looks like Sakura found herself a boyfriend while I ran home," Sakuri teased, making both six year olds shout in disgust

"Eew, MOM!"

"Eew, Sakura's mom"

"We're friends. That would be weird," both six year olds yelled.

"I'm only kidding," said Sakuri, laughing at the two's behavior.

"Okaa-san, please let me still play with naruto. I am his only friend, and he is my only friend," Sakura said.

"Of course you can honey, because I was wrong. You can still see him,"Sakuri said kindly.

Sakura could not believe what her mother sai. All she could do was hug her mother.

Sakuri hugged her daughter.

'These two have a long road ahead of them. It's full of unknowns and hardships, but their friendship will help them see it through,' sakuri thought.

Oh, sakuri didn't know how right she was.

**Whew well that's the end there so please review and tell me if you like the chapter and tell me if there are any mistakes like grammer or anything that will help the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i finallyrevised this chapter and would like to thank sagaauramana for pointing out the mistake hopefully it's what you guys like**

**As for the cast I'm having the rest of the rookie 8 in the story **

**And there will be character deaths in the story only the ones I think will have an impact on the story also sasuke didn't join orochimaru as naruto and Sakurtht think he left the village to be the narrator **

**Sasuke: this better have been worth putting my revenge on hold Razgriz **

**Me: it will be worth it now give the disclamer or I will sic the fan girls on you**

**Sasuke: tch fine razgriz 7 does not own naruto or zelda or they would have been the worst things mankind had ever seen.**

**Me: HEY!**

A new mission

It has been five years since Sakuri tried to adopt Naruto and since that day. Naruto And Sakura have been inseperable. They have gotten even closer they are the best of friends, and they also found a friend in Hinata hyuga. When they went to the ninja academy, Naruto had a real hard time with the clone jutsu, and failed because of it. A teacher who went by the name of Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing. He then learned the shadow clone jutsu before Iruka and Sakura found him they were then attacked by mizuki who told naruto the truth as to why everybody hated him. telling him he had the kyubi sealed inside him scared and confused he ran off to which Sakura ran after him as Mizuki attacked him she found, and comforted him and told him she didn't hate him. They ran back to the fight and defeated Mizuki. Naruto was graduated from the academy to Genin status tNaruto and Sakura were teamed up with sasuke and their sensei was a man named Kakashi. They have done many missions together. Sakuri was killed in the sand/sound attack on the leaf as well as the third hokage which devastated them. they went with jiraiya the toad sanin to find tsunade the slug sanin for the position of hokage. They both grew stronger as they searched for the slug sanin when they found her at first she refused, but in the end she accepted the position thanks in part to Naruto learning the rasengan.

Sakura asked to be her apprentice a year later sasuke's impatience with his lack growth left the hidden leaf village to join orochimaru. Naruto and a team left the village to chase after him. Naruto confronted sasuke at the valley Of the end. Despite Naruto's pleas sasuke and naruto fought each other in a battle of such intensity that the Earth was crying at the end of the fateful battle sasuke stood over Naruto's broken but not dead body, and left the scene before their sensei got there and brought Naruto's broken body to the hospital

Where he lay in a coma for two months. Sakura rarely left his side she only left when Ino dragged her out of the room, or when she had to train with Tsunade.

Naruto's POV

I woke up and saw the ceiling of the hospital.I sighed because I knew I had failed to bring back sasuke my brother I felt like I was the worst kind of trash you could think of.

I moved to sit up but couldn't because the weight someone was on my

chest he looked down and saw Sakura asleep, and she was using my chest as a pillow. I tried to get and not wake her up by lifting her head as gently as I could and I moved my body out from under her head, and slid my pillow under her head after I lowered her head onto the pillow I was about to leave till.

(Normal POV)

The door opened and tsunade walked all the color in Naruto's face drained

What are you doing out of bed you brat I don't care if you woke up or not there could still be something wrong! Tsunade yelled waking Sakura up who shot right up in fright looking around once her eyes landed on Naruto

"Naruto!" She yelled and ran at him and gave him a bone crushing hug "thank god your ok!"she said shaking him like a rag doll

"Sakura can't breath" Naruto gasped out

"What oh sorry naruto I didn't mean to but I'm just ah you just don't don't know how worried I was for you," Sakura said laughing sheepishly

Tsunade chuckled in amusement at her apprentices frantic interactions with her teammate who was Trying to regain his breath from Sakura's bear hug.

"Ok that's enough fooling around you two as amusing as this is but Naruto I need a mission report from you" Tsunade said.

(time skip a week later)

beep beep beep smash

"Damn alarm clock" Naruto said and fell back into bed and tried to fall asleep again bang bang

"Naruto get up we have to get to Hokage tower we have a mission today!" Sakura yelled

Naruto groaned rolled over with the pillow over his head

"Damn it naruto get the fuck up now or I'm going to kick your ass all the way to the tower"! Sakura yelled

And then she did the unthinkable by punching a hole through the door and,

That mad naruto jump right out of bed and, rush to put on his mission cloths.

"Ok Sakura I'm up no need to that". he said hastily

"Hurry up were going to be late". she said and walked away from the room

, and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen and sat in one the chairs sitting around the kitchen table

Sometimes she didn't know what to think of naruto she cared a lot for him and would do any thing to protect him if only he wasn't so lazy she wouldn't worry so much about him, she lifted up her hand and looked at the three triangles on her hand she often wondered why they were on her hand but also wondered what the third meant about her and Naruto being Connected but she could not under stand nor could she begin to under stand

"Looking at the mark again"? she heard naruto ask

She turned and saw Naruto Standing by the stairs

"Yeah I still don't under stand what the third meant by our destines being linked together by the gods i mean it frustrates me and we she said

We can figure it out later right now we have to hurry or that old hags going to be kicking our asses from here all the way to the mission site", he said.

Putting on the black fingerless gloves he wears to hide the mark

On his hands, and tosses Sakura her glove's.

And they run out of the apartment closing the door behind them and they ran through the village streets for a couple blocks till they were stopped by a mob of villagers who stepped in their way.

"Oh look what we have here boy it's the demon brats", one of the villagers said in a venomous tone, Making the mob laugh.

"Looks like we won't have to search for you to give you what you two deserve for making our uchiha leave the village", another yelled. And the villager's roured in approval.

"we had nothing to do with him leaving So leave us alone and get out of our way or we will make you by force", Naruto Warned.

The villager's laughed at him which annoyed him

"Yeah right you little demon there's more of us", the villager never finished when he felt a kuni at the back of his neck. "oh now that I think hardly matter's" said kakashi glaring at the villager

Kakashi sensei! Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in relief

as the mob fled the elite jonin in fear that he would kill them

"Please don't kill me please I'll leave them alone",the villager pled. Then kakashi took his kuni off the villagers neck.

"Im letting you off with a warning but if I see you tormenting my students again I won't be so merciful", Kakashi said so coldly that it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

The villager ran as fast as his legs could carry him once the villager was gone kakashi turned to his two remaining students and giving them an eye smile

"Good thing I came to find you guys or that wouldn't have turned out very good" kakashi said

The two nodded knowing it was true

Kakashi motioned his head and they started walking to the hokage tower.

"Kakashi sensei do you know what our mission is"? Sakura asked

"I'm not sure exactly where we're going", "but I do know I have to not only lead our team but I also have to lead team eight and team ten for this mission," kakashi said while grabbing his icha icha paradise book from his pouch and began reading it.

"What about their sensei's won't they be joining the mission?" Naruto asked joining the conversation

Kakashi shook his head no "they won't be with us they have missions else where, so the genin and chunin of your year are coming and are under my command for this mission," kakashi said still reading his book

"So every one in our year is coming."

Sakura said

"Yes,"kakashi said

And they walked the rest of the way in silence and once they got to the hokage tower hey guys an excited voice yelled breaking the silence between them they looked in the direction of the yell and saw Ino running to them with the rest of her team following behind her

How are you guys doing with what happend with sasuke and all"?she asked showing concern

"We're doing better" Sakura said looking over at Naruto worriedly

Who was looking down in shame Ino sensing to not prod further "if you guys need any one two talk to please come talk to me" she said and left them. "Helloo Naaruto and Saakuura" a timid voice said Naruto and Sakura turned to greet there best friend hey "Hinata how have you been they asked she turned bright red and

Im fine I could ask the same about you she shyly said back

"We're doing better." Sakura said

"Ok let's go and get briefed for the mission" they heard kakashi say and the three teams walked in through the doors of the Hokage tower and walked up the stairs and walked through the hall to the double doors to the hokage's office kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

The group walked in Into they saw a a man with a white shirt with a red eye symbol and blue pants he had silver hair and had red eyes standing in the room with Tsunade.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said

Good morning Kakashi surprisingly your not late I expect everything is ok with your team Tsunade,"asked looking at her apprentice

"We'er doing better my lady who is this guy in the white and blue I have seen that symbol before? I haven't seen anything like it,"Sakura said looking at the man

Let me explain that one madam the man said with a monotone

Tsunade nodded for the man to continue "I come from hyrule and currently we are at War with the gerudo theives right now and they are much more powerful then we anticipated. So now we the shieka need to protect the king More then ever but now we are to few to do anything our tribe, originally we came from the elemental nations and we migrated to hyrule and have stayed for generations and I have come to ask for your help,"the man said.

"May we ask the name of our client?" Shikamaru asked

"My name shikan," now introduced shikan said

"So What do you want us to do help protect your king until the war is over Naruto," asked

"No we want you to protect the people of hyrule till the war is over," shikan said

"Ok Team you have an A Ranked your orders you are to protect hyrule until the war has been won good luck you are dismissed," Tsunade said and the group left the office

"Be at the main gate at two o clock" Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"I will see you at the gate'" shikan said he reached into his pocket and threw something into the ground, and with a very bright flash which blinded every one present Shikan was gone.

Kiba turned around to face the group.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm psyched for this mission," kiba said with smirk akamaru barked agreement

Everyone just stared at kiba

Come on at least someone has to be psyched kiba said defensively

"I'm with you kiba this missions going to be awesome," Naruto said pumping his fist in the air

"Yeah!" "at least someone is with me," Kiba stated while bumping with Naruto

"Come on Naruto we have to go pack," Sakura said With a small smile she was excited for the mission to but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Ok Sakura lets go," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and the left the tower and into the streets of the village

They saw a mob forming

"lets go to the roofs before they come," Sakura said.

"Good idea Sakura," Naruto and they jumped up to the roofs with the mob on the ground cursing and throwing stones and any other object they could get their hands.

"Someday I hope they will leave us alone," Sakura said. As they hopped

From one roof to another

"They will someday but at least we will Be out of the village for a while

but we have each other to lean on because of these," Naruto said. Raising the hand that had the Triforce mark hidden behind his glove

Sakura nodded she had Naruto with her.

"and,we also have our friends," she said back

"That's right," Naruto said With a grin.

"Who are you and what did you do with Naruto," she joked

"Hey Sakura thats so mean," Naruto trying to sound hurt making Sakura laugh. And soon they arrived at their apartment they shared after Sakura's mother died Naruto offered her his extra room which she took because there were to many memory's and it was hurting her to have the house alone where she used to live with her mother

The landed on the balcony and opened the glass door and walked in they each ran into their rooms and started packing they packed enough kunai and shuriken to last a long time.

They also packed scrolls on how to make shuriken, kunai and jutsu they were going to learn and they each went to the balcony they looked back

at the apartment.

"You ready?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto

"Yeah let's go," Naruto said

They closed they balcony door and and jumped off to the roofs.

(Time skip)

Naruto and Sakura along with teams 8 and 10 along with their client were waiting for Kakashi

"ah where is he, he should have been here half an hour ago," Kiba yelled in aggravation

"It depends he could arrive at any moment it could be an hour or he could show up any minute," Naruto said in nonchalant manner Kiba was about to make a retort but Kakashi shunshind at that exact moment

"Ok are you guys ready to get underway," Kakashi said

"Yes sir!" they all said.

They all walked through the gate into the forest.

**Well I'm going to end it here dodges random tomato thrown at me **

**Please review it's a good motivation boost and it helps if you tell me if there are any mistakes if you have any ideas post them on the reviews I read them every day so fire away and any questions about anything send me a pm and I will get to you as soon as I can**

**Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with another chapter and to be honest I think it could be better I also realized that I made the story swing into naruxsaku I honestly have no idea how to make a romance story but I guess I will roll with it**

**As usual I don't own naruto or legend of Zelda **

Separated in the lost woods

The team had walked for hours and they reached a forest called the lost woods they had been walking around these woods for hours and it was getting dark out they reached a small clearing which was big enough for them to camp.

"Lets make camp here," Shiekan said.

"Team ten you set up the tents eight you make the fire pit,and Naruto and Sakura you two will collect the firewood," kakashi said

The group nodded and went off to do their assigned task Naruto and Sakura turned

"Be sure not to stray to far you two because it is easy to get lost in these woods and there are also dangerous creatures in these woods," Sheikan cautioned.

"Ok we'll be careful," Sakura said. With that said the two left the clearing into the woods

When the camp sight was out of sight the began the tedious task gathering any dry sticks they found.

"Ok I think we have enough to keep the fire going through the night," Sakura said Holding a pile of sticks.

"Ok let's get back to camp," naruto said also hold a pile looking around.

"Ugh Sakura do you know which way camp is because I can't see the trail we made," Naruto said sheepishly.

"What! You were supposed to keep track of our trail!" Sakura yelled glaring at Naruto.

Naruto laughed nervously. "I did its as if the trail we made disappeared," Naruto said.

"Naruto you idiot you know thats impossible trails don't just disappear!" Sakura said with a vein popping out of her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll get us back I think we came from this way," Naruto said leading them completely in the wrong direction

(Scene change)

"Naruto and Sakura have been gone too long, I'm going go look for them," Kakashi said Putting his book away.

"That wouldn't be wise," Sheikan said

"And why would that be," Kakashi said

"Who ever gets lost in these woods is lost forever, I'm sorry master Kakashi, but your never going to find your students their Likely already dead I think it...,"shiekan said. Before kakashi interupted

"No I have faith in them and I am not going to abandon them I don't know what code you Shieka follow." "But in the Village Hidden in the Leaf those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon a comrade are worst then scum," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah we of the leaf never leave a comrade," Kiba yelled backing kakashi the whole group nodded showing their approval.

"Amazing speech there master kakashi. But I never said we were never going to look for them I was going to say that I beleived it would be better to search in the day the wolfos will be out hunting so since the situation calls for it I will make the fire," sheikan said walking to the fire pit reaching inside his pocket. "**Dark Art Hells Flame!**" sheikan yelled throwing a glowing red sphere in to the fire pit when the red sphere hit the fire pit a massive fire storm flew up into the sky blinding everyone who stared into the flame. But as quickly as the fire storm came it was gone and died down to a giant camp fire that would take whole trees to build.

"What kind of jutsu was that I have never heard of any thing like it," Shikamaru said.

"That was no jutsu kid it was a spell only a few of the sheika can use it, and I am the last one who is capable of using it and survive it because it drains the users life force," sheikan said as a trail of sweat could clearly be seen flowing down his forehead

"If its that dangerous why did you use it," Kiba asked not understanding why he would go to such an extreme for a simple camp fire.

"Because there are wolfos near by and the only thing the fear is fire we didn't have enough time to make one by conventional means," sheikan said sitting down by the fire.

"So naruto and Sakura will be ok as long as they made a fire," Hinata said.

"Yes" was all sheikan said.

(scene change)

They had been walking for hours and they were exhausted

The sun went down hours ago

"Ugh Naruto let's take a break because if I go any further I'm going to pass out," Sakura said dropping her pile of twigs on the ground and sitting down dead tired.

"Ok Sakura damn it I really screwed up big time I'm so sorry Sakura," Naruto said.

"It's ok Naruto I should have been paying attention too but we better make a fire it's dark out and we more then Likely won't find camp," Sakura said.

"Your right Sakura I'll start the fire," Naruto said and walked off to go start the fire she saw him set up the twigs first In a small pile and she saw him rubbing two sticks together.

"Naruto thats not how you start a fire she said getting up and grabbed Let me show you how," she said As she took the sticks from Naruto, and pulled a piece of bark from a tree.

She then placed it down on the ground with dry grass that she had picked from the ground underneath it.

she grabbed the stick and put one end in a niche in the bark she dug in with a kunai, and started to rub her hands at a really fast pace. After a few try's they began to smell smoke that was when she took out the hot piece of tinder. She gently moved it into the dry grass wrapping it in the dry grass and, began to gently blow into it the grass making it smoke even more till flames started licking out of the grass.

Naruto watched in amazement as

She then moved the burning grass into the middle of the branches the fire then steadily grew into a camp fire.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto's stupefied face

"What?"she asked completely oblivious to what she did

"How the heck did you do that!" Naruto asked annoyed that he couldn't do it and that she could.

"I learned it at the survival class which you just so happen to have ditched like most classes," she said proudly.

"Aww come on Sakura class was so boring," naruto whined like a little kid.

"Come on we should get to sleep but stay on your side of the fire," Sakura said as she moved to the other side of the fire where she had layed down close but not too close to the fire that she would risk rolling into it while she was asleep and Not soon after she was lightly snoring. shaking his head at how fast she fell asleep Naruto did hand signs and did a jutsu so the fire would stay lit all night and laid himself.

Down as close as he dared to the fire and was soon sound asleep and not even five minutes Sakura stood up and walked around the fire still lightly snoring and layed down next to Naruto and naruto wrapped his arms around her protectively while they were sleeping glowing green eyes stalked them through out the night.

**Sorry its not longer it's shorter then I wanted but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it Hopefully it will get easier to think of once the action starts so if any of you have any ideas I will listen even to people who have no accounts but non that involve **

**Character deaths because I got those planed already and to any pairing war hawks leave me out of your god damn war because I want nothing to do with it and if you do try pressuring me you will be ignored unless you make a valid point **

**Please any one else please review and tell me if you spot any mistakes or if you like it **


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Kokiri children of the forest

It was late in the morning before Sakura woke up. She yawned and, feeling very comfortable and protected and felt someone's arms around her, she looked over and saw Naruto right behind her. Blushing, she scooted away out of his arms and backed into a tree .She sat down. "How did Naruto get so close? Wait...I'm on his side of the fire, so how did I end up over here."

She observed the fire and saw her spot by the fire and what looked like footprints...her footprints. "Wait. I'm sleep walking. I have never done that before," Sakura gulped, glancing back to Naruto, "I didn't want to leave his arms. I felt so happy to be there," She wondered - could it be she had feelings for her best friend?

"No. It couldn't be. He's my best friend! I can't have feelings for him. But I am going to have to wake him up," sakura thought.

She shakily got up to her knees and crawled over to Naruto.

"Naruto. Come on. It's time to get up," she said shaking him gently. He groaned in annoyance and rolled on his side.

"Ok. That was a little cute, but I'm not going to wait for him to wake up," She thought as she grabbed him.

"Come on! Wake up you Baka," she yelled shaking him like a rag doll.

"Ok Sakura. I'm awake now," Naruto said. She stopped shaking him.

"Sorry I shook you, but you wouldn't wake up so lets get a move on," Sakura said.

Naruto got up and put out the remaining embers from their fire with dirt and left it there.

"Aren't you forgetting something?," His confusion was obvious. ,"your forgetting we need to leave no trace behind so no enemy ninja can find us," Sakura said.

"I didn't forget. I know, but I want us to be found. There are no enemy ninja to worry about so it would be better to leave this so our team can find us," Naruto said. She nodded, seeing the logic behind it.

"Ok then. Lets find a way out of these woods then," Sakura said, getting up and brushing off the dirt and leaves that got on her clothes while offering her hand.

"Ok Sakura. Let's go," Naruto said, taking her hand. She pulled him to his feet, and they walked into a large hollowed out log. After they were out of view, something could be seen inside the bushes stalking them.

(scene change)

Kakashi woke up from his light sleep. He had barely slept through the night at all, but he forced himself to sleep because he knew if he had to fight to save his students who he had grown to love like his own children, he would need his strength. He got up out of his sleeping bag.

"Hello master Kakashi. Sleep well?" Shiekan asked.

"Well, considering the circumstances,I slept the best I could,"Kakashi said blandly

"That's understandable. I would be feeling the same exact way you're feeling," Shiekan said compassionately, nodding at the man.

"I'm going to go wake up the team and you're going to lead the team too while I search for my students," Kakashi said. Shiekan nodded in an affirmative way.

"I will take care of them. You just find your students," Shiekan said.

With that said, Kakashi proceeded to the task of waking everybody up. Once they were up, they put their sleeping bags and what ever else they had out at the time, away with a soldierly precision - well...every one except Shikamaru. They all formed up in front of Kakashi at attention after they packed their bags.

"Ok you guys. Shiekan is going to be in charge and take you to Hyrule's capital while I look for Naruto and Sakura. Understood?" Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi sensei. Why don't we help you? the search could go a lot faster," Kiba asked.

"Because he's making sure the mission is not delayed because of the search for them," Shikamaru looked at Kiba as he spoke.

Kiba stayed quiet, not able to argue with the logic behind Shikamaru's statement.

"If that's all, I'm going to start my search," Kakashi said, turning to leave.

"Wait Kakashi sensei. Why don't I come with you?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata. I will move faster if I search on my own," Kakashi said.

"I could use my Byakugan to help you search for them, making it easier to find them and it wouldn't impede the mission at all," Hinata countered. Everyone stared in shock at the Hyuga heiress. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok Hinata, you got me there. You can help with the search. the rest of you go with Shikan to the castle," Kakashi said.

"Yes sir," they said and with that, they disappeared into the dense forest.

"Let's go Hinata," Kakashi said, turning to face her with a nod. She activated her byakugan and they walked into the dense forestry.

(Scene change)

Naruto and Sakura were walking through a dark cavernous log until they saw a faint light that continued to get brighter as they walked. Finally, they were nearing the end of the dark cave.

"Hey Sakura. I think we're almost out of here because I see light and I think I hear kids talking," Naruto said. As they kept on walking, the light was almost unbearable as it got brighter, forcing them to bring hands up to shield their eyes.

"Yeah, I hear them too," she said, and they walked out of the large hollowed log. They were shocked at what they saw - a village made out of hollowed out stood there for a few moments, looking at the village. It was a beautiful sight and as they looked around, they also noticed the kids as the only residents in the whole village. They walked down the hill, and the kids watched them walk down the hill with curiosity. When they got down the hill, they were surrounded. They also noticed that there was a ball of light with wings flying around each kid. The children surrounded Naruto and Sakura, asking who they were and where they came from. Sakura could have sworn she heard 'why are your ears round?'.

"Wait. One question at a time. we can't answer them if you're all asking them at the same time. Ok, you first," Sakura said, pointing at a bratty looking kid.

"I'm not a 'you'. I'm the great Mido and where are you from? Are you from outside the forest," Mido said with an impish look.

"Yes, but we're not from around here. We came from somewhere far away," Naruto said, trying to make it easier for the kid to understand by pointing at where they came from. However, he made himself look stupid, making everyone sweat drop.

"Are you an idiot, because you sure act like one," Mido said.

"What? Why, you little shit! Sakura let me go so I can kill this kid,"Naruto yelled as Sakura held him back just before he went to grab the kokiri boy.

"Naruto he's just a kid ,"Sakura yelled as she held him back

"Yeah. Listen to the the girl with the wide forehead because you might lose," Mido taunted.

Sakura scowled hearing what the kokiri boy said.

cliff hanger I have always hated these but  
IM GOING TO PUT IN A POLL FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT  
1. SAKURA BEATS THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF MIDO. (WHICH GOD I REALLY HATE THE LITTLE TWERP)  
2. WHAT EVER HAS BEEN STALKING NARUTO AND SAKURA DECIDES TO SHOW ITSELF.  
OR 3 OTHER YOU CAN GIVE ME AN IDEA.  
please review i dont want to sound like a review hog but i wat to n  
know what people think of my story


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry I'm late. I was on vacation in the forest and I was making this via Ipod. I'm disappointed that there were not a lot of reviewers on it.**

**But I want to thank mrgrimjaw. He helped me decide on a better plot via pms**

**I saw 10 followers And 4 favorited this fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zelda (Zelda couldn't get any better lol)**

The forest ceremony

Two weeks after they met the two ninja, every Kokori learned that you never said, 'Sakura had a large forehead' unless you wanted to get the beating of a life time, like Mido.

The two have been helping them out with anything they could whether it was field work or other projects. They would, to Naruto's horror, cut the weeds, repair their homes, and paint their fences. The Kokiri learned later that Naruto and Sakura meant no harm to them, despite what happened when they first met. As for Naruto and Sakura, they learned that the Kokiri are forever children, and they each made bonds with all the kokiri. The Kokiri immediately accepted them into their family and called them their brother and sister. The Kokiri housed Naruto and Sakura in a house abandoned and when they asked if any one lived there before, the kokiri children each gave melancholy looks, and they didn't press the matter further.

(Morning)

In their home, for the two weeks they have been in the Kokiri forest, Naruto and Sakura were laying in the only bed. In the house right beside the only window in house, when the sun began peaking over the horizon, it shun it's light on them waking. Sakura was up first as she sat and stretched with a yawn. She looked over at Naruto and saw that he was still asleep and smiled when she looked at him.

She stroked his hair. "Maybe I am falling for you, you knuckle head," she said with a smile still on her face. Naruto smiled in his sleep. "but I'm still not ready to open my heart yet," she said softly. She remembered when they first moved in their new home there was a lot of awkwardness between the two at first but they got over it eventually. Sakura refused to let Naruto sleep on the floor and Naruto refused to let her sleep on the floor, so after arguing back and forth for hours, they just decided to sleep in the bed together. "Naruto, come on. We have to get to work and help the Kokiri," she said tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He opened one eye and looked at Sakura "Am I in heaven because I see you," he said cheesley.

"No you're in hell, you idiot. Now get up," she said playfully.

"Oh man, that's a bummer. I was hoping I made the right choice. I thought they said follow the darkness," he said with a laugh as Sakura tacked him off the bed playfully as both began to laugh.

"HEY NARUTO NEECHAN AND SAKURA NEESAN! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" a feminine voice yelled they both sighed

"let's go, Naruto," Sakura said as she got off of Naruto and started heading to the door way which was haphazardly cut into the tree. It was only blocked off by a curtain to give privacy, but by no means kept things out.

Sighing, Naruto got up and walked with his crush/best friend to the door and handed Sakura her head band, and they both tied them on.

"_I wish I could have gotten to spend much more time with him/her but we have a duty to do for the kokiri until our team finds us_," were their simultaneous thoughts as they headed to the door.

Naruto lifted the curtain for Sakura to go through. "Thank you, Naruto," she said with a blush which he never saw because he wasn't paying attention. "_He got me to blush again. I hope he didn't see because that would be embarrassing_," she thought as she walked out followed by Naruto they both looked around the small village on the balcony to see who had called and saw a girl with green hair standing there, looking up at the balcony. Naruto waved to the girl with his grin.

"Hey Saria, good morning!" he yelled down to her.

Saria waved back.

"Good morning Naruto neesan and Sakura neechan. How are you guys doing," Saria yelled up to them.

"We're doing fine, Saria. What do we have to do today," Sakura asked with a small smile.

"We're preparing for the forest ceremony," Saria said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What's the forest ceremony?" he said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. Sorry. It's something we do every season to bring the good will and protection of the gods. Ever since the death of the Great Deku Tree, we need them more than ever. All you two need to do is help us prepare for the ceremony, so I got a list of things you need to do to help," Saria said, making them both sweat drop.

"Ok, we're coming down," Sakura said .

With that said, Naruto and Sakura both leaped down to the ground and walked over to Saria. They both were taller - Sakura was five inches taller then her and Naruto was two inches taller.

Saria handed them their list.

"Bye. See you at the ceremony," Saria said and left.

"So what do we have to do," Naruto asked, trying to look over Sakura's shoulder

"First, we have to cut the grass. Then we have to carve masks for ourselves. Then last, we have to help the shop owner," Sakura read.

"Oh, is that all? Seems easy enough," Naruto said, even though he hated doing what he deemed chores.

"Well, let's get started," Sakura said.

(Somewhere in the forest)

"Hinata," Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei," Hinata said while looking in all directions with her byakugan activated.

"If we don't find them today, we're going to have to assume that they're dead and continue with the mission," Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi sensei, they're still out there, and they could be waiting for us to find them," Hinata said, completely shock at team seven's sensei.

"We have been searching for two weeks with no trace of them which is way longer then we were supposed to. I had hoped I could find them but their scent has been washed away by the storms, so it is impossible to find them. They will have to find their own way back to us," Kakashi said.

Even though Hinata didn't see it, she knew this was killing team seven's sensei on the inside.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei" She said reluctantly and they continued in their search.

(back in the leaf village)

"Hello Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he climbed into Tsunade's office

"Jiraiya, if you don't start using that door to come in like a normal human being, I am going to punch you through the hokage mountain," Tsunade said irritably.

"That's not how ninja enter rooms Tsunade," Jiraiya said, waving off her threat with a grin.

"I got the information," Jiraiya said, getting serious and handing her the scroll containing the information.

"Good work Jiraiya. I have another mission for you. It is of the upmost importance," Tsunade said, "I need you go to Hyrule for a long term mission," Tsunade said.

"Wait Tsunade. I have to get Naruto out of the village for our training trip to prepare him for the Akatsuki. How long are we talking," he said very seriously.

"The mission will be over once the war for Hyrule is over. This mission is bigger than the Akatsuki - Failure is not an option. If you fail, not only will the leaf be in danger, but all of the elemental nations will be as well," Tsunade said leaving no room for nonsense.

"_What could be bigger than the Akatsuki_," Jiraiya thought.

"Who is so much of a threat that Akatsuki pales in comparison?" Jiraiya asked

"His name is Ganondorf he –,"

"Ganondorf? I fought him six years ago on one of my travels once to a draw. He is a very dangerous enemy. He seemed to get stronger as we fought each other. After that fight, he laughed and left, saying he will be back to destroy the elemental countries. When I went to go after him again, he just disappeared," Jiraiya said, interrupting Tsunade midsentence.

"So you have fought him before," Tsunade said.

"Yes. As I said, he fought me to a draw so his power is nothing to sneeze at. What is my Mission?" Jiraiya said.

"You are to bring twenty Chūnin, meet with Kakashi and his team at Hyrule, and take command. My apprentice and Naruto are also there so you can also train them when you get there," she said.

"Wait, you want me to train your apprentice too?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. I want you to train her in my steed because she only needs taijutsu training and a little ninjutsu training. I only know a few jutsu, but I hardly need any jutsu thanks to my healing and strength abilities, but she's going to need more then even that because of what she has," Tsunade said

"What does she have? Is she also a Jinchuriki?" Jiraiya asked

"No. Her and Naruto both have something more powerful then the tailed beast called the triforce. It was mentioned in sensei's notes. Luckily, the council has not found them, or otherwise they would turn them into baby factory's to reproduce that power, not that I would let that happen anyway," Tsunade said

"So wait, let me get this straight. They both have something this powerful in them but what do they do? For Naruto, his jutsu is more powerful then ordinary versions of it. His Rasengon is bigger than even mine and the fourths, and his mind's like a sponge when it comes to  
sword fighting," Jiraiya said, crossing his arms in pride, showing just how proud he was of his student.

"Where to start? Her chakra control is almost perfect. She absorbs healing jutsu like a sponge. In two to three years, she might just surpass me. She nearly has the super strength jutsu down, and I think she has an affinity toward light," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean an affinity to light?" Jiraiya asked.

"During one of our spars, there was a flash of golden light when she would threw a punch and her chakra had a golden hue to it. Not long after, she passed out and underneath her gloves, the triforce was glowing and you could clearly see it under the glove. When she woke up, she couldn't recall any thing that happened," Tsunade explained.

"So that's why you want me to train her too. You want her to be able to harness that power without harming herself. I don't know if I can, but I will do what I can. I was hard pressed with one student but two..."

"Jiraiya. I'm not asking you as hokage, but as a friend. Please take care of her and Naruto," Tsunade asked, showing a side Jiraiya rarely saw in the woman.

"Sure, Tsunade. I will take care of the both of them," Jiraiya said with a soft smile and was about to leave.

"Oh and Jiraiya. If you rub any of you pervert behaviors on them, I will make sure you will be the last of your family," Tsunade said.

"Come on, stop being ridiculous Tsunade. I would never corrupt the youth," Jiraiya said.

"Get out of here, you old pervert," Tsunade said with an amused smile.

"Oh, come on Tsunade...," Suddenly, Tsunade throws a stapler and it hits Jiraiya in the forehead between the eyes, "Gwah! Ah!," Jiraiya screamed and fell of the hokage tower and into the streets of the leaf. Many onlookers just shook their heads at seeing the pathetic sight of the Toad sage and continued about their business.

(back in the kokiri forest)

"Ah what do we have to do now, Sakura?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

Sakura looked through the list they had. They had done pretty much everything on the list.

"We have to build masks now, Naruto. We both should both make the same thing. It could be fun," she said.

"Ok what should we make?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Hmm, what should we make, Sakura?" Naruto asked again.

Sakura and Naruto thought about it for a little while until both said at the same time, "I GOT IT!" the both looked at each other then looked away, bluches on their faces.

"_I hope she/he didn't see that_," were their thoughts.

"_I wonder if she feels the same as I feel_," Naruto thought.

Sakura coughed to get Naruto's attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying," he said as he thought, "_She is so beautiful_"

"I was asking what was your idea on the mask was," she said.

"Oh that. I was going to say we make fox masks but that's stupid. What was your idea?" he said, bowing his head in shame.

"It's not stupid, Naruto. It's a good idea. I was about to suggest the same thing," Sakura said with a giggle.

"Really, Sakura? You think so?" Naruto said, a blush forming on his face.

"Yes, I think so, Naruto. It is," she said with a smile. "_he is cute when he gets shy_," she thought.

"Let's get to work," she said.

(At Hyrule castle town)

The rest of the rookie nine were looking around in wonderment at the bustling town people going to and from markets and stores as merchants tried to sell their merchandise.

"Wow. Look at this place. It's huge! I can't wait to try the games," Kiba yelled excitedly.

"I know. I can't wait to shop in the stores here," Ino said, looking at the stores with stars in her eyes.

"I can't wait to eat the barbecue here," Choji said, gazing at the restaurants.

"This isn't a vacation guys," Shino said.

"Oh come on, Shino! Lighten up a little. It's not every day we get out of the village," Ino said, waving Shino of irritably.

"Shino's right, Ino. We have a mission to do, so let's get to our client. Shiekan, can you take us to your King?" Shikamaru said, looking over to Shiekan.

"Yes, that won't be a problem. Follow me," Shiekan said monotonously.

He led them through the packed streets to the magnificent castle to which every member minus Shino gawked at in wonderment.

"Guards, lower the bridge," Shiekan said to one of the guards.

"Yes sir, but why are there kids with you?" the guard asked.

"They are warriors from a country where my tribe is from, and they have been trained since they were kids so don't judge because they are young. They can easily kill ten knights before being struck down themselves, and they are not even the strongest members nor the most experienced," Shiekan said sternly.

"Yes, sorry sir. Open the draw bridge!" the guard yelled clanking his spear on the ground.

The bridge slowly clanked down until it was on the ground right at the group's feet.

"Come," Shiekan said, and started walking across the bridge with the group not too far behind. Two guards opened the doors and put their fists against their chest plates as a salute to there officer. Shiekan acknowledged them with a nod and continued on through the door in the  
room. On the other side, the walls had long red curtains and blue banners and as they walked on, they noticed a royal blue rug that stretched upstairs to the other side of the room to a wall with three triangles line together to make one big one. In the center in a wooden chair sat a man. He wore a red cloak trimmed in a white and black patterns. He had white pants on and wore a blue shirt. The man had a snow white beard and wore a crown.

Shiekan bowed down on one knee.

"My king, I have return with the help you have requested," Shiekan said.

"You have done well, Shiekan, you may leave," The king of Hyrule spoke a regal voice.

"Thank you, my king," Shiekan said, getting up and leaving.

The group bowed down to show respect, but as they did so, the king raised his hand.

"There will be no need for that, youngins. I am not your King, so you don't need to bow down to me," the King said.

"You may not be our King, but we will show respect as such," Shikamaru said.

"Hohoho, I like you, youngins. Such respect…What are your names?" the king asked.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara."

"My name is Ino Yamamaka."

"Choji Akamichi."

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru," Kiba said gesturing to his hood where Akamaru poked his head out and hid back inside his hood.

"Shino Aburhme," Shino said plainly.

"There are more of us, but some of us got lost in the woods surrounding the south east side of your kingdom. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Kakashi Haitake and Hinata Hyuga are searching for them currently. Naruto and Sakura got lost looking for fire wood," Shikamaru said.

"The king nodded his head in understanding.

"It is quiet easy to get lost in the lost woods. Your friends have more then likely been found by the Kokiri. They are children who can never grow old. They are watched over by a wise spirit called the Deku tree. It is very wise and has protected Hyrule's forests for generations. It has never harmed any one without malicious intent in their souls. Anyone with an evil heart will find themselves thrown out of the forest or their path blocked entirely," the king said.

"Ok, thank you for telling us that bit of information sir," Shikamaru said.

"You may leave now. Do enjoy the town. The citizens will treat you well and my servants will prepare rooms for your stay on the duration of your mission," the king said with a kind smile.

The rookie nine nodded and left the room to the castle.

(In the Kokiri Forest)

"I'm finished Sakura. Check it out," Naruto said, showing Sakura his mask.

Sakura looked at the mask. The mask had a long nose like most fox masks It was white and had orange and black lines going down it from the muzzle to the lower part of the mask. The eyes were blue and had no holes meaning, the eye were transparent.

"Wow Naruto. That is really good; where did you learn to do this?" Sakura asked.

"An old man back in the Leaf taught me how to make masks and decorate them before I met you at the park for the first time. He was so kind to me - he was like a grandfather figure to me. He died a week before I met you. He told me he was once a ninja when the second hokage was alive and made masks to pass the time," Naruto said, looking down sadly, remembering the time he spent with the kind old man.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that happened to you," Sakura said, feeling bad and wasn't sure what to say.

"It's ok, Sakura. I met you, and you are the best person I have ever met and the person I lo... and that brought me out of my depression," Naruto said, turning away with a blush on his face. "_I almost told her I loved her_," Naruto thought.

"_Was he about to say he loved me? No, what am I thinking? He doesn't love me. He only sees me as a friend_," Sakura thought.

"How's yours going?" Naruto asked.

"It's not going to well, as you can see," she said, gesturing to the pile of wrecked or not finished masks.

"Here, how about you take this one. I usually make more than one incase the first doesn't turn out to good," Naruto said, laughing lightly as he handed her the plain white fox mask.

Sakura took the mask. "Thank you, Naruto," she said.

"Do you want me to help you make a design on it," he asked, hoping to use the opportunity to get closer to her.

"Yes, I would like that," she said with a smile, also rather fond of the idea because it would mean they were going to be close together. She went to the table and sat in the chair. Naruto came up from behind and grabbed the paint brush.

"Ok, what colors would you like?" he asked, looking at her.

"Pink and red would be nice," she said, enjoying him being in close proximity to her. He nodded and got to work. He painted the lines in the same locations as his. When he was done with the lines, he painted the eyes the same color as hers.

He told her to try it on. She did and she noticed the eyes on this mask were transparent too.

"Great job, Naruto. The mask is beautiful," she said taking off the mask.

"Hey, it's no problem, Sakura. Anything for you," he said.

"Anything huh," she said as her face leaned closer to Naruto's. When her lips made contact. Naruto's eyes widened for a few second, his mind going haywire. She was kissing him? The girl he had a crush on was kissing him? He was the happiest man on the planet. Finally, his mind caught up and he returned the kiss, pouring all of the passion and love for her into the kiss.

(Sakura's POV)

My heart was doing back flips when he didn't return the kiss at first, and I was about to pull back and apologize when he suddenly returned the kiss in full. I almost cried from how much heart and soul was poured into his kiss. I had loved Naruto since the day he protected me from the bully's and it has grown in the years from the academy to our graduation. I had grown to love him more every day I was with him. Hinata often said if I didn't say anything about my feelings, she would tell Naruto herself about it. She had been right this whole time about Naruto. He did like me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the need for air arose and we both separated, our foreheads touching.

"Wow, Sakura. You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," he said.

"I love you, Naruto. I have for a long time - since our days at the academy," I said as I giggled.

"I love you too. I always have and always will," Naruto said with a smile full of love and devotion.

"I guess that means we're together now?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, we are," I said with as much love as I could pour in and I kissed him again. We kissed as long as we could

"Hey, Naruto neesan and Sakura neechan! the forest ceremony is starting," they heard Saria's voice shout out excitedly. We both groaned in annoyance.

"We will finish this later," he said as he got up.

I nodded reluctantly. I finally got my man but I will have to wait just a little longer. He held his hand out to pull me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Let's go," he said.

I nod and we walk out of the hole that serves as our door.

(Normal POV)

The newly made couple walk out of the tree house and see the kokiri village buzzing with activity. All the kokiri were dancing and singing and wearing masks they made for the ceremony. Sakura thought it was really cute when she saw it. She and Naruto both jump off the balcony that was on their little tree house given to them by the Kokiri. When they got up the hill and walked over, all the kokiri ran over to them with smiles.

"Neesan and neechan! you made it," they yelled.

"Hey, you wouldn't think we would miss your ceremony, now would ya," Naruto said ruffling one of the kokiri's hair. Both he and Sakura had grown to love them like an older sibling would love a younger sibling, and the kokiri vicversa.

"How have you guys been? I haven't been able to talk to any of you guys because we all have been so busy preparing for the ceremony," Sakura said, hugging one of them.

"Yeah, how have you guys been doing?" Naruto said.

"We have been fine, neesan. I just wish Link was here. If he was, I would tell him that I was sorry," said Mido, his head going down until he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Naruto kneeling down to his level.

"Listen Mido. We will find him and bring him back to you guys. You learned your lesson ok, and it is a promise of a life time," Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, neesan" Mido said, hugging Naruto like a little brother would.

"And you also learned not to make fun of Sakura if you know what's good for you," Naruto whispered into Mido's ear.

"Yeah I sure did, neesan. Neechan can be really scary when she's angry," Mido said.

While this was going on, Sakura was watching the scene, fond of Naruto and Mido's relationship it seemed Mido really looked up to Naruto.

(somewhere in the desert)

Ganondorf was sitting in a large royal chair in his desert fortress, his women guards waiting for his call for help - not that he would ever need it, but it amused him and they served other purposes. He let loose a deep throaty laugh with a grin.

"_Oh, it is good to be king_," Ganondorf thought.

An image slid into the room, disturbing Ganondorf. He frowned.

"What is it?" he asked the ghostly shadow.

"My lord. We found two ninja from the elemental lands in the kokiri forest. What should we do?" the shadow said, opening its red eyes to look at Ganondorf.

"Kill them and make sure there is no more interference from the ninja," Ganondorf said sternly.

"Yes, my lord," the shadow said.

"Oh, and Link. Enjoy your visit home and make sure no one survives," Ganondorf said.

"As you wish, my lord," Link said before disappearing.

Ganondorf laughter echoed off the walls of the room.

(Back in kokiri forest)

"Hey Naruto and Sakura. Are you guys enjoying the ceremony?" Saria asked.

"Yes, we are Saria. How about you?" Sakura asked, leaning forward onto the table, smiling to Saria.

"I'm having a blast," Saria said with a laugh.

"Hey Naruto and Sakura! Come and dance with us," Mido said.

"Hang on, Mido. We're coming," Naruto said.

"This ceremony things going off without a hitch, huh Sakura?" Naruto said to Sakura as they both got up and started walking to the group to dance with them.

"Yes. It's going better than expected," Sakura said.

Finally, they reached the group. The singing got more cheerful and everyone began to dance more wildly. A figure sat in the trees, his eyes glowing red in the darkness and his pointed hat blowing in the gentle breeze. Suddenly, he disappeared.

Naruto and Sakura were dancing, having the time of their live until their trained ears heard -

Ssssshhhhhhh!

"Everyone! Get down now!" Naruto yelled as both he and Sakura dove to the ground, bringing with them as many kokiri children down with them as they could to protect them from the simultaneous explosions.

After the explosions ended, Naruto and Sakura got up, looking for any sign of the person or thing responsible when they saw a shadowed figure standing up.

"Everyone! Take cover in the houses now," Naruto ordered. All the kokiri ran away into the houses, scared out of their minds. All except one.

"I'm not leaving neesan. This guy has to pay for what he's done," Mido said.

"Mido. This is not the time for you to be brave. Go hide with the others now," Naruto said.

"But..."Mido started.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled, scaring Mido. He had never seen him like this.

"Ok, I'm going. Kick his ass," Mido said as he ran off to hide.

(elsewhere in the forest)

Babang

"What was that?" Hinata asked looking in the direction of the sound.

"Let's go check it out," Kakashi said.

With that, they both leapt off to where the explosion came from at top speed.

(back at the Kokiri Village)

The figure in the shadows slowly raised his hand.

"My lord wants you dead," the man said, opening his eyes which were glowing red as he slowly drew his sword and a shield.

"Tch…give it your best shot," Sakura said, her hands glowing a slight blue from chakra gathering.

"Bring it on you bastard!" Naruto yelled, bringing his hand into a cross sign.

"I intend to," the man said with a sneer before charging the duo at alarming speeds which both could barely keep up with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey finally got my hands on a computer I am really sorry for the wait I am on a computer at school i have lost my means of faster updates moving and problems with family have not helped but for those that love this story I am going to keep going with the story now let the story begin **

**sasuke: tch when are you going to put me in this story**

**me: that wont be untill much later.**

**Sasuke: I better be or I will make sure my revenge includes you in it.**

**me: ok you can try but i can banish you to the seventh realm.**

**sasuke: ...what the fuck is that.**

**me: I have no idea lets just call this a tie and call it even**

**sasuke: agreed this got really stupid and we look really stupid to the viewers.**

**me: ok start the disclamer.**

**sasuke: THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ DOES NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO OR THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT WILL END.**

**me: you basterd I am going to sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh.**

**sasuke. let begin the chapter**

**previously on naruto legend of the triforce.**

_Naruto and Sakura were dancing, having the time of their live until their trained ears heard -_

_Ssssshhhhhhh!_

_"Everyone! Get down now!" Naruto yelled as both he and Sakura dove to the ground, bringing with them as many kokiri children down with them as they could to protect them from the simultaneous explosions._

_After the explosions ended, Naruto and Sakura got up, looking for any sign of the person or thing responsible when they saw a shadowed figure standing up._

_"Everyone! Take cover in the houses now," Naruto ordered. All the kokiri ran away into the houses, scared out of their minds. All except one._

_"I'm not leaving neesan. This guy has to pay for what he's done," Mido said._

_"Mido. This is not the time for you to be brave. Go hide with the others now," Naruto said._

_"But..."Mido started._

_"NOW!" Naruto yelled, scaring Mido. He had never seen him like this._

_"Ok, I'm going. Kick his ass Naruto," Mido said as he ran off to hide._

_(elsewhere in the forest)_

_Babang_

_"What was that?" Hinata asked looking in the direction of the sound._

_"Let's go check it out," Kakashi said._

_With that, they both leapt off to where the explosion came from at top speed._

_(back at the Kokiri Village)_

_The figure in the shadows slowly raised his hand._

_"My lord wants you dead," the man said, opening his eyes which were glowing red as he slowly drew his sword and a shield._

_"Tch…give it your best shot," Sakura said, her hands glowing a slight blue from chakra gathering._

_"Bring it on you bastard!" Naruto yelled, bringing his hand into a cross sign._

_"I intend to," the man said with a sneer before charging the duo at alarming speeds which both could barely keep up with._

chapter 7 the fallen hero

(currently)

The duo prepared themselves as best they could to prepare themselves as they tried to keep their eyes on the man ran at them.

The man charged across the field kicking up a trail of dust as he ran.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto yelled. twenty clones proofed into existence.

"Lets get him guys!" one of the clones exclaimed . and they roared in approval and they charged at the man letting out battle crys, the man ran right into the group of clones cutting through them as if the clones weren't even there, with all clones destroyed the man continued unscathed and undeterred in the slightest bit.

Naruto's eyes widened at this "The clones didn't even slow him down," he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out two kunai and held them in front of him in a defensive stance as the man got closer.

"Naruto get back!" Sakura yelled.

pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at the man as Naruto jumped back the man continued running at the duo, he ran near the explosive tag. He stopped when he saw the tag on fire he looked like he was confused then jumped back just as the tag exploded.

"tch you call that an explosion let me show you an explosion worth talking about," the man said pulling out a mouse shaped device and threw it to the ground and it traveled to Sakura an incredible speed.

Sakura rolled out of the way not leaving anything to chance as the device rolled by into a hollow tree trunk and exploded Sakura raised her arms to shield herself from the explosion she then ducked from an attack that would have taken her head.

"He's fast", she thought. As the sword passed within inches of her face small strands of her hair were sliced off.

The man smirked as he rammed his shield knocking Sakura a couple meters off the ground "these two are weak," the man thought.

As the girls body landed on the ground he walked to the dazed girl.

The man felt something hit him grinding his stomach.

"Rasengon!" Naruto yelled.

"Argh forgot about that brat," the man thought as the jutsu threw the dark man into a tree with a gaping hole blown through him he slumped forward dead turn in Sakura's direction Naruto ran to her side.

"Sakura you ok," Naruto said Helping Sakura stand.

"Yeah I'm ok," she said her vision doubled he had hit her hard with that shield she'd have heal the damage when the affects of the concussion fade and when she could focus to him helping for support as they walked to a nearby tree and sat down next to a nearby tree.

Naruto looked at the motionless body of the man he had beaten.

"Sakura that man was unbelievably strong he didn't use any chakra.

And he still threw us around like we were nothing it was luck that I even hit him with the Rasengon," Naruto said still looking at the body.

"I'm happy your ok he was about to kill you when I hit him with the Rasengon," Naruto said as he turned to look at Sakura.

"Well I guess I had better thank my hero then," she said as she leaned forward she saw the man right behind Naruto.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto turned just in time to see the man and pushed Sakura away she could only watch in horror as the man slashed him across the chest.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as he fell in a small pool of blood. Tears started to fall as she saw her boyfriend bleed.

(meanwhile with Kakashi and Hinata)

Moving as fast as their legs can carry them they had heard two more explosions far off in the distance.

"Naruto, Sakura I hope you guys are ok I can't lose any one else please be ok," Kakashi thought.

As the two ran the didn't notice a man watching them he then disappeared into the darkness Hinata looked back.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Kakashi asked looking at Hinata.

"I don't know I thought I saw someone watching us," Hinata said to Kakashi.

"In that case we had better be careful," kakashi said.

Hinata nodded and the two continued their run.

(with Naruto and Sakura)

"I'm going to kill you," she said shaking she began to feel a burning sensation on her left hand.

The man began to laugh only to stop seeing her left hand glowing then he saw it.

The Triforce of Wisdom glowing in her left hand. His eyes widened in shock.

"She has the Triforce of Wisdom how is that possible it was said Zelda was to have it no that doesn't matter this will further my masters plans if I bring her in alive," the man thought.

"_Sakura listen to me child naruto is not dead but you need to hurry his life force is weakening,_" a voice said.

"who said that Sakura," said looking around.

_"That is not important you need to hurry LOOk OUT_," the voice yelled.

Sakura turned but it was to late.

"You should not take your eyes off your enemy," the man said with his sword held ready to cleave Sakura in two.

Sakura closed her eyes when She heard the sound of metal clashing she opened her Eyes and saw another man blocking the other mans sword with his sword in a with a red trenchcoat with a phoenix emblem and flames out lining the bottom with wearing black pants black boots he had black hair with a long black head band around his forehead with determined look in his eye in his blue eyes.

(New comers POV)

"So you have moved on to killing kids now, is that it Link it's a shame you have fallen that low joining Ganondorf wasn't but also destroying my village wasn't enough for you two," the man asked In an emotionless tone.

"Heh look who decided to join or should I say Roy Gale so we have introductions out of the way," link said in a tone that reminded Sakura of orchimaru.

"I'm going to make sure you don't hurt any one ever again my father may have taught you but after what you have done I can never forgive you for what you have done and what you have done to me and my village," Roy said locking eyes with Link Sakura could have sworn she saw Roy's eyes turn slitted and were back to normal.

"Heh that village was nothing to me my lord wished it destroyed and I did just that those weak insects thought they could stop me especially your sister oh how fun it was to kill her," link said with glee in his reds eyes.

Roy's eyes just showed a flicker of anger as he remembered that night.

(Sapora village 5 years ago)

"**Rosa please hang on I'm going to take you to the king he will have somebody there to heal you," a twelve year old Roy said tears falling from his eyes.**

**Roy you and I both know that is not likely so please don't cry I finally get to see him again So live your life Roy and be happy little brother," Rosa said with a small smile caressing Roy's face till she stopped breathing, her hand dropped lifelessly on the ground.**

**Rosa Rosa please wake up Roy said crying.**

**"Looks like there's a survivor my lord what should we do."**

**Roy turned around and his eyes widened in fear saw a man in all black with glowing red eyes and Ganondorf.**

**"What should we do my lord should we kill him?" Link asked. Looking over to Ganondorf.**

**No I have a fate worse then death for this one Ganondorf said with a smirk he held his hand out in front of him it began to glow a bright blue then turned black before shooting out and hitting Roy in the chest forming a swirling seal on his right shoulder.**

** Roy screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, his body felt like it was on fire his bones felt like they were made of glass as they reshaped with load snapping as they reshaped in the most painful way possible, his mouth bleed as his teat teeth fell out and gave way to way newer sharper ones he felt his face push out into a muzzle his nails fell of as this hands gave way to claws**

**Then felt his ears move to the top of his head and that when the dark abyss of unconsciousness welcomed**

**Him**.

(present day)

"You will pay for what you have done to her and to the people you murdered she loved you," Roy said pointing his sword at Link "I swear I can't allow any one else to suffer and you will never lay your hands on the Triforce as long as I stand Roy said.

Well I guess I'm going to have to fix that now won't I link sneered.

(Sakura's

Sakura listend to the confrontation unsure if Roy was going to help her or not but that didn't matter she had to get Naruto out of there even with the kyuubis chakra he was bleeding out fast she had to get to him with out drawing the to fighters attention

"You girl get the kid and get out of here if you can treat him do it when he's out of the line of fire I will do my best to keep link from getting to you he is after your Triforce so grab the boy and run and hide I will explain every thing I know about it later," Roy ordered.

Sakura nodded after grabbed Naruto and she leaped up to the trees and landed on a branch and run till she felt she was at a safe enough distance she stopped and gently laid naruto on his back and immedatly started working on saving Naruto's life he was running out of time he wasn't healing fast enough she was losing him "no Naruto please don't leave me Sakura said as tear were coming to her eyes

"_Use my light to heal him a voice,"_ said

As her Triforce lit up an her healing jutsu glow a golden light quickly healing his wound with no scaring.

Now completely exhausted Sakura fell forward.

"Who are you" Sakura said before her eyes closed.

_All in good time Sakura you still are not ready_ the voice said before unconsciousness sweet embrace took her.

**Well theres the newest chapter please give me reviews so for any mistakes you find or inconsistancys or just your thoughts **


	8. Chapter 8

**well last chapter went ok so far no one has flamed me Im doing something right**

**Killer Bee: yo **

**me: what are you doing here wheres sasuke?**

**Killer Bee: he'**s **in his trailer.**

**ME: wait what trailer!**

**Killer Bee: oh the one you bought for him**

**ME: ...WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATT TTTTTTTT I am going to kill him!**

Former comrades fight

(With Roy and Link)

Both stood several yards away from each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a moment Link finally had enough and began running at Roy.

Roy ran toward link in response both swung their respective swords in a resounding clash Roy being the stronger of the two pushed Link back and swung while Link was off balance and Link was. able to barly dodge it but got cut across the chest.

"You'll pay for that," Link hissed in rage and swung aiming take Roy's head off. Roy ducked under the strike link kneed Roy in the head before he could strike thus knocking him back.

"Oh surly you could do better Roy you were Supposed to be my equal," Link mocked. Roy silently got up Wiping the blood off his lip as he got up Link swung again to take off Roys head only for roy to block it Roy then tried to strike Link across his mid section Link blocked it with his shield Roy kicked Links shied and knocked link back into a tree burying Links shied into The bark of the tree when link tried freeing his shied he was unable to Roy ran to finish link off but Link used his sword to cut the straps on his shied freeing his arm and ran at Roy clashing swords with him and a shock wave reverberated around the two.

"Link why did you join Ganondorf you said you were going to save everyone so why my sister loved you so why did you do it what does Ganondorf want with Hyrule," Roy said his voice thick with emotion.

Links red eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't have to explain any thing to you," Link said to Roy before they broke away from each other.

"But since you survived this long I might as well tell you what Ganondorf wants he only wanted to test the strength of his army taking hyrule was a distant second till the other holders were he will go after the elemental countrys now that we have found the holder of the triforce of wisdom I had known where the triforce of courage was the time because back then I was a weak minded fool who thought this kingdom needed to be save before ganondorf freed me I sent it to one of the elemental country's but till that person shows himself is another," Link said.

"You are not going to touch the girl because I will stop you," Roy said. As he swung his sword at link link blocks his attack.

"Then try to stop me," Link said.

As he kicks Roy catching Roy by surprise and runs into the woods.

"Shit,"Roy says as pursues Link.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto woke up he sat up with a groan coming out of his throat His chest stung slightly but he had felt worst from the villages.

"Wow I'm alive what a shocker at least I'm not dead," he said dryly as he got up he looked over and saw Sakura lying down unconscious next to where he was laying down previously.

"Sakura!" He moved himself by Sakura's side and cradled her body to his

"I'm sorry," He said holding her as she opened her eyes.

"Idiot it was not your falt I'm just lucky I could save you if I get chakra exhaustion every time then it was worth it," she said with a smile.

"Look what I found a couple of bugs now move away from the girl boy and I will let you live,"

Both Naruto and Sakura turn and see Link.

"Never," Naruto says

Naruto gets to his feet and stands defiantly despite still recovering from his wounds to protect Sakura the triforce of courage shine on his wrist Sakura stood as she saw this.

_"what ever Sakura did to heal me I'm not totally recovered," _Naruto thought.

"So he has it to now we won't have to waste time looking for both," link thought.

"Naruto your mark is glowing," Sakura said.

Naruto had seen it he was surprised but he kept his eye on link he could not afford to lose sight of him.

"I will help you in this fight but only once a," voice said to Naruto and Sakura then Sakura's triforce began to glow again.

As the light began to take a persons shape a woman's to be exact.

She had long dark blond hair she had fair skin and wore a light pink dress gown and on the bottom was a blue banner with the triforce on it.

"Zelda," Link Breathed.

"So you finally showed your self after all these years Zelda my lord was looking all over to use you to convince that fool of a king to give up looks like that makes things easier," Link said.

Zelda said nothing as her hands channeled light into a rapier and held it out in front of her with one hand in a fencing stance.

"So you think you can fight me Zelda well what would I be if I refused," link Said Charging at Zelda.

"No Your fight is with me Link," Roy said as he punched him hard on the jaw knocking link several meters away.

And Roy stood between Link and Zelda and the two Ninja.

The three looked ready to join the fight but Roy held his hand out

"This is my fight I have a score to settle with this murder," Roy said not taking his eyes off Link.

"What are you serious this guy is too strong me and Sakura couldent take him out what makes you think you could take him," Naruto said. Exasperated

I guess I will have to try my best then so if you know what's good for you You will stay out of this fight,"Roy said getting annoyed looking over at Naruto.

Naruto looked ready to join in anyway but Zelda put her hand in front of him.

"Let's respect his wish Naruto well help him if things look bad," Zelda said.

Roy nodded in thanks and turned his attention back to Link had just gotten up.

"Looks like I will have to go through you then Roy you always did find more ways to annoy me," Link said in annoyance.

Roy only stood wait for Link to make the first move link then smirked

As long dragon made of lava swoop down with roar Link jumped onto the dragon not even getting burn from the lava.

"But as much as I would like to get rid of a troublesome pest but I'm going to deny you the fight you want," Link said and the dragon soured back to the kokiri village breathing fire into the tree houses.

"No!" Naruto and Sakura yelled running to the kokiri village.

**Finally got this done have some news that I would like to share **

**I have accepted 61394s challenge and will have the chapter out as soon as I can so as soon as it comes out please read it and as for this story I plan to make it dark and as for who roy gale is well stay tuned and maybe you will find out so tell me in your reviews on this story have a happy new year time for the me to leave(portal of flames opens up turns and walks inside)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am really sorry this took so long this chapter was really hard to think of did not know where to take this chapter so if it's lacking I am really sorry I also went back and fixed a few things in some chapters this is also my most viewed compared to my darker Konohas three jinchurki if you want more info on Roy Gale my OC i am going to put on my profile when I find motivation to do it so here's the next chapter if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or The legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 9

Naruto and Sakura ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They could still see dragon in the distance flying away from the area, but they didn't care If the dragon was there or not for the two weeks they had stayed there they had immediately grew to love the Kokiri like they were siblings.

Naruto Sakura wait! Roy said they didn't listen they kept running cursing to himself

"Wait," Zelda said stopping Roy before he could run after them

"What is it Zelda," he said turning around and saw particles of light were coming off of her as parts of her were disappearing.

"What is happening to you," he asked in shock at what he was seeing. Zelda motioned him to come closer he immediately complied.

"I have stayed to long drawing that sword drew a lot of energy from me and the gods are drawing me back into the triforce of wisdom and i don't have much long so I need you to give this to those to those two,"Zelda said looking at Roy with a solemn face as she put a blue ocarina In to his gloved hand

"what is this," he asked looking at her with a with questioning look.

"It is the ocarina of time it must be given to the pink haired child Sakura she will know how to use it give it to her she will lead the blond one to the sword of evils bane,"

"The master sword," Roy breathed he nodded "I understand princess,"

Despair that is all the two felt as they desperately ran to the village. They could see the flames the dragon blew engulf the tree village that the Kokiri had built for years all of it now a blazing inferno

The two could feel the scorching heat from the flames even from the distance they were at.

Tears falling freely as they continued to run to the village.

They could hear the screams of agony as the children who were hiding inside their homes would find their homes were now a fiery inferno with no way of escape.

Mido was running through the village with Saria close behind him her home being destroyed by the initial explosions by the start of that mans rampage whom his surrogate brother and sister were fighting Hard to protect all of them from that monster he had led everyone of his kinsmen he could find to the safety of Their homes and told them to not open their doors for anyone until ether he, Naruto or Sakura told them it was safe.

he was scared but he had to make sure everyone was safe he was their leader since the Great Deku tree died he might have acted like a bully to them before Link left but Link's departure years ago had changed him.

He vowed he would help any time his kin needed it and when Link returned he would show him how sorry he was.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about that," he thought to himself as he ran he looked back at Saria her green hair clung to her face from the perspiration on it she was the oldest one out of all the Kokiri with him not to far behind he loved her but because he had been the cause of Link running away he didn't deserve her he would never deserve her.

"Come on hurry Saria!" he yelled in prompt her to hurry they were close to his house but they didn't know how the fight was going but he prayed to the gods that his surrogate brother and sister were strong enough to stop the guy that was attacking his home as they were closing in on his house they heard a deafening roar over head as they both looked up and saw a dragon made entirely of lava flying toward their village at high-speed.

"Oh gods," he said as he saw it come closer and spew fire from its mouth at the houses as it passed by them igniting them like tinder boxes trapping a majority of the Kokiri inside their homes before setting its sights on Saria and Mido.

"No I can't let it hurt her," Mido said to himself. They were close enough for Mido to shove Saria inside but could he do it in time was the thought he saw that the dragon along with its passenger were gaining ground quickly so without a thought for himself he pushed Saria forward into the house and not moment later he felt smoldering claws cut through his back knocking him to the ground his vision blearing his body felt numb he was on the verge of losing consciousness he lay there as.

The dragon flew over him doing nothing else apparently satisfied knowing it had possibly ended his life and flew into the night. All was quite not that he could hear much everything was dulled as he laid there too weak to move.

At least I saved her he were his thoughts before Saria ran out and saw him.

Saria's POV

After Mido pushed me in I fell into the house after I had hit the ground I heard a cry of pain I got up and ran out of the house I immediately saw Mido on the ground with three cauterised claw marks on his back

Mido I yell and run to his prone form and kneel down the wounds on his back were charred from the heat of the dragon and around the charring were blistered and bloody.

I have to find Naruto and Sakura they could help him

But before I could go to find them I heard the sound of feet hitting dirt I look and see two people standing not to far from me

"Who are you," I asked they both look at me and that's when I see the same style of head bands Naruto and Sakura wear.

They know Naruto and Sakura They can help me.

"We are here to help my name is Kakashi Hatake who might you be?" The taller one said with his head band slanted over his left eye looking at her calmly his eye gave a comforting look to her

"Please help him," she pleaded showing them Mido's prone form damn this looks bad she heard the man curse

"Hinata stay here and take care of his injuries I am going to search for any survivors once your done you may assist in rescue if circumstances allow it," Kakashi said

"Hai I understand," Hinata said as I watched Kakashi Disappear into the village going inside each building pulling out ether a survivor or a burnt corpse.

(Third person POV)

Saria turned and saw Hinata walking over to Mido she kneeled down after she cut his shirt open she began inspecting the lacerations "these are deep I'm going to have to give him stitches to stop the bleeding but those third degree burns are not going to be easy," Hinata said more to herself then Saria before reaching into a pouch pulling medical supplies bin Saria looked at it curiously as Hinata pulled out antibacterial ointment she put enough on her hand to start rubbing it on one of Mido's wounds when the ointment made contact it stung his laceration as the ointment did its job making Mido cry out in pain.

Hearing Mido cry out Saria grabbed Hinata's hand "stop you're hurting him," she said Hinata looked at her features soft.

"If I don't do this it could get infected and he could die now let me help him," Hinata told her gently Saria's grip loosened before finally letting go.

Hinata finished putting the antibacterial ointment on Mido's lacerations when she was finished she put it back into her pouch and grabbed a thread and needle

She looked to Mido who looked at her nervously "Listen I am going to need you to stay strong for me till this is done ok," Hinata said to Mido who nodded through the ordeal Mido kept calm when Hinata covered it in bandages to keep it covered.

She stood up after she was finished she looked at Saria "I am going to look for other survivors with my sensei keep him laying down any movement will reopen his lacerations which he could die of till Sakura gives a proper diagnoses ok," she said Saria nodded "I understand," Saria said.

Hinata ran after hearing Saria's acknowledgment. She activated her byakugan and searched each house she saw Naruto and Sakura in a house pulling rubble from a Kokiri girl and pulled her out of it

"Naruto, Sakura," Hinata called out as she ran to them.

They both looked over to her "Hinata?"


End file.
